Who Is Smiling Within Records
Smiling Within Records aka Ak’relillion the Historian, a little background In the wondrous city of Castlegrasp, home of the stone arms, home of the great Kahn, a devilkin boy with the spirit for adventure and knowledge was born. ' '''Ever since he was young Smiling Within Records, always loved books. For hours he would read tomes upon tomes, on histories of nations, legends of warriors or landmarks, books on the arcane and macabre, fantastical stories and even books on mundane tasks such as sweeping property or washing sand out of clothes. SWR would get lost in these subjects even to his mother’s behest. ' 'Growing up in Castlegrasp, SWR was surrounded by tons of ideas, commerce and people of all nations traveling in and out of the City and the inn where worked in his youth, The Vague Olive. He would spend hours, or even days just at the docks reading and enjoying the breeze off the sea with the smell of salt and spiced food in the air, but still, he yearned to explore and write his own tomes of the world. He always admired sailors and envied how free he felt they were.Though he would use his intelligence and charming nature to fix simple local problems around town, he still felt trapped and yearned to be free as the books he reads. ' 'Not being a naive person, SWR, was aware of the prejudice that his people garner. So he came up with the Dinzer alias, Ak’relillion the Historian, and dresses up in a big and long hat to hide his horns and can produce a small amount of light and create a small amount of water once per day and wears goggles to cover his eyes, helps with sight and magical darkness, a full-body coat with a high collar which hides his face, that also warms him or cools him depending on the climate he is in, and a messenger bag that magically keeps everything that is inside dry. All these items were purchased from the local magic item shop The Magic Dart. ' 'He currently travels around Omeria writing his findings in a journal and sending copies to a publisher under his alias. People speak highly of SWR and it has been said that he has a comfortable “aura” about him. This “aura” also seems to save him from monsters from time to time. Many Dinzers buy his books not knowing his true identity and comment that the intelligence of the writer could only come from a Dinzer. ' '''Magic Items ''' Hat of light refreshments' '''A tall hat that fits the wearer’s head, it fits comfortably, and won’t easily fall off. This hat as a free action can produce a small amount of light that emanates from the hat within 5ft, and as a bonus action can create up to 8oz of clean water that can be poured from the hat. The hat does not become wet from this.' ''' Goggles of anti darkness' '''These goggles look like large goggles with tinted lenses. Though the lenses are tinted, looking through them shows that they actually make one’s vision sharper and can see through magical darkness. These goggles are large and obscure eyes and brow.' ''' Coat of Temperate Climate' '''A hefty coat that covers the body of the wearer and ends at their thighs no matter the size of the wearer. While wearing this coat, it protects the wearer from the blistering heat and thunderous cold of any environment, the coat keeps the wear at a constantly temperate and comfortable. The coat has a large collar that extends to the cheekbones, protecting and covering the face partially.' ''' The Torrid Bag' '''The torrid bag is a messenger bag that has special properties, when a piece of knowledge enters the bag it can be stored without weight and doesn't take up space and keeps paper pens and items of knowledge stay dry no matter what even by magic means. It can also hold 50 pens and 4000 sheets of paper.' ''' Equipment' '''Basic adventuring gear and traveling gear' ''' Personality' '''Smiling Withing Records is empathetic, sympathetic, highly intelligent and charismatic; people tend to not be aggressive towards him almost like a comfortable aura. SWR has a tendency to over detail things, put side notes in writing, nicely correct when people correct his dinzer name(always does this).' Category:Smiling Within Records Category:Lore Category:Pending